Sleeping Beauty
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Sam is drugged while off world and hasn’t woken up, only one person can wake her up
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Sleeping Beauty

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: .nz

RATING:

SPOILERS: Lost City, New Order

CATEGORY:

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam, Sam & Pete

SUMMARY: Sam is drugged while off world and hasn't woken up, only one person can wake her up

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction, Heliopolis

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.

SONGS:

***********************************************

SG-1 was off world over night; they were staying in a village not far from some ruins which Daniel wanted to see. While they were there, there was a wedding going on, so they stayed and the party afterwards. They were enjoying themselves, eating and drinking.

There were bowls of bread, meat and fruit being passed around. Women came with water jugs and made sure everyone's cups were kept full, although Teal'c chose to have rations and the water they had brought with them. He was also watching over his teammates, making sure they didn't get into any trouble.

He saw one of the women walking over to Sam; she refilled her cup and then walked away. However, he was concerned when he noticed that the woman didn't refill anyone else's cup. He made his way towards Sam, who was now talking to two other women. He called out to her when he saw her move to drink from the cup.

"Major Carter!" But Sam didn't hear Teal'c because of the music.

He tried to get to her but it was too late, she had already drunk most of it by the time he got to her .

"Major Carter." She turned to Teal'c and smiled.

"Hi Teal'c. Enjoying the party?" Then she saw the concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"The woman who refilled your cup did not refill anyone else's. I think we should find O'Neill and Daniel Jackson." Sam looked at her cup and then at Teal'c.

"Good idea. Before we do, though …" she pulled out a small test tube and poured some of her drink into it, then sealed it.

"I was planning of getting a sample of the juices anyway." She said as she put the tube into her top pocket.

"Let's go, do you know where they are?"

"Indeed."

Sam followed Teal'c till they were close to where Jack and Daniel were, but before they reached them she suddenly stopped.

"Teal'c -" Teal'c stopped and turned in time to see Sam collapse on the ground.

"Major Carter?" He quickly stepped over to her.

Jack and Daniel were talking to two of the leaders of the village when they heard Teal'c call out Sam's name. They turned to see Teal'c stepping towards Sam's motionless body. They were shocked and ran over to them.

"Teal'c what happened?" Jack asked.

"We must get Major Carter back to the SGC, I think she has been poisoned."

"What?" Jack and Daniel said at the same time. Teal'c quickly picked Sam up.

"A woman poured something into Major Carter's drink and then walked away. I'm sorry O'Neill, I got to her too late."

"What did the woman look like, Teal'c?" One of the leaders asked.

"She was old, with long grey hair."

"I know who you talking about, I'll go and talk to her." The leader told them.

"Teal'c, Daniel, let's go." Jack said.

"Jack, I'll stay here and find out more. If Sam was poisoned this woman might have an antidote."

"Ok Daniel. Teal'c, let's get going."

Jack started walking towards the Stargate with Teal'c behind him carrying Sam in his arms, while Daniel and the leader headed towards where the old woman lived. When Jack reached the DHD he dialled Earth, then sent the iris code through.

"Let's go." They walked up the steps and stepped through the gate. They had just started down the ramp when they heard the intercom:

"Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room."

When they reached the bottom of the steps General Hammond walked into the gate room.

"Colonel, what happened to Major Carter?"

"We think she's been poisoned, sir."

"Poisoned?" Then Janet and her staff ran in. Teal'c laid Sam on the gurney.

"What happened Colonel?" Janet asked.

"Don't know Doc, ask Teal'c." Teal'c opened Sam's top pocket and pulled out the test tube.

"Major Carter was drinking this before she collapsed." He passed it to Dr Fraiser.

"Thanks Teal'c, let's go." Then she followed her staff as they wheeled Sam out of the gate room. Teal'c turned to Jack and General Hammond.

"Teal'c, care to tell me what happened?"

"I noticed a woman walking towards Major Carter. She refilled her cup and then she turned and walked away without refilling anyone else's cup. I was concerned, and tried to get to Major Carter to stop her from drinking whatever was given to her. I was too late, I'm sorry General Hammond, O'Neill."

"It's ok Teal'c. What happened next?" Jack asked.

"I managed to get to Major Carter and told her what I had witnessed, and she pulled out a test tube and filled it with the drink. Then she followed me to where Daniel Jackson and O'Neill stood. We were close to their position when she called out my name, and I turned around to see her collapsing on the ground."

"Daniel and I heard Teal'c call Carter's name and we saw her on the ground. Teal'c picked her up and we came back." Jack added.

"Dr Jackson?"

"He's staying behind to find out what the woman put in Carter's drink. The leader knows who the woman is."

"Very well. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Then they left the gate room and walked down to the infirmary to find out the latest on Sam.

When they walked in they saw Sam lying there with an IV and heart monitor attached to her. Janet saw them come in so she went over to them.

"Doc, how is she?" Jack asked.

"She seems to be sleeping, I've tried everything to wake her up, but nothing is working. I'm waiting for the results of the analysis of the juice to come back."

"Thanks Doc."

"Come on, I'll get the nurses to give you both your shots, then you can go and have a shower. When you're done you can come back." Janet told them.

They walked over to two gurneys to have their post-mission injections and normal examinations.

When they were done, Jack and Teal'c went down to the locker room for a shower, and then, when they were dressed in clean BDUs, they returned to the infirmary to visit Sam. Jack sat down looking at her while Teal'c sat in a chair on the other side of the bed. They were quiet, listening to the monitor as it beeped. After ten minutes the alarms went off.

"Well, if the alarms won't wake her up then I don't know what will." Jack commented. Teal'c looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed."

"Doctor Fraiser should have gotten the results back by now."

"Perhaps it will take longer, since the juice came from off-world?" Teal'c suggested.

"Yeah, you could be right there Teal'c." A couple of minutes later Daniel ran into the infirmary.

"Daniel?"

"We have a problem."

"Daniel!" Jack looked at him.

"I spoke to the woman. She told me the reason she gave Sam the drink was because she can see into her soul."

"Daniel?" Just then General Hammond walked in and over to the bed.

"She said only Major Carter's true love can wake her."

"What… like in sleeping beauty?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Jack turn to General Hammond.

"Sir, can you contact Detective Shanahan?"

"I'll get Walter to make the call." He called the control room.

"Jack, are you sure it's wise to call him?" Daniel asked.

"Well you did say her true love." He stood up.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Jack said and left the infirmary.

General Hammond hung up the phone and returned to Sam's bedside. "Dr Jackson, is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes… when I asked the woman what she meant, she said that Sam loves one man more than the other, and the kiss will reveal who her true love, her soul mate, is."

"Any idea who she is talking about?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Doctor?" Daniel looked at Sam and then Teal'c before looking back at General Hammond.

"She's talking about Pete Shanahan and… Jack, sir."

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes sir, only one of them is her true love."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I think it's Jack. I think the reason she's going out with Detective Shanahan is because her brother set her up with him, and Jack wanted her to get a life." General Hammond looked at Sam and thought about it, and then looked back at Daniel.

"When the detective gets here, can you take care of this?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Then he turned and walked out of the infirmary. Daniel turned to look at Teal'c when a nurse came over to them.

"Dr Jackson, can you come with me please for your post mission examination?"

"Ah, sure." He followed the nurse to another gurney and the curtain was pulled across for privacy.

A few minutes later the curtain was pulled back and Daniel walked back over to the bed.

"I'll be back, Teal'c." He had a last look at Sam before heading down to the locker room.

Twenty minutes later he came back into the infirmary to see an SF and a man in plain clothing next to Sam's bed. Pete was asking Teal'c questions about what had happened, but Teal'c said nothing. Daniel walked over to the SF.

"Can you go and get Colonel O'Neill, he'll be in his quarters."

"Yes sir." The SF left the room. Pete turned to the voice and looked at Daniel.

"Dr Jackson, right?"

"Yes."

"What happened, this guy won't tell me anything." He pointed to Teal'c.

"Sam was drugged. From what I've learnt, we think only one person can wake her up."

"Is that why you called me in? How do I wake her up?"

"Ah … kiss her, like in the story, sleeping beauty."

"So I'm Prince Charming." Daniel coughed uncomfortably when he saw the smirk on Pete's face.

"Well then I'd better wake her up." Pete said, and he turned and bent over Sam.

"Wait."

Pete turned to Daniel. "What?"

"I'll go and get Janet … Dr Fraiser." Daniel said, and left.

Pete looked at the door then down to Sam, before leaning towards her again.

"I would wait if I was you, Detective Shanahan." Pete jumped, having forgotten that Teal'c was there.

"Ah, sure." A minute later Janet, Daniel and Jack walked into the infirmary. Jack saw Pete so he stayed back and watched.

"Ok Detective, you can … kiss her." Daniel said.

"Ok." Pete bent over and gave Sam a kiss. While he was doing that, Jack turned his head away - he didn't want to see it or be there. When Pete pulled back he looked down at Sam.

"Sam … wake up." Daniel and Janet looked at each other then back at Sam.

Pete looked up at them "Why didn't she wake up?"

"Perhaps you are not Major Carter's Prince Charming." Teal'c said.

"What? You're crazy, you know that? It's just a fairytale story."

"Indeed."

Daniel turned around to Jack. "Jack."

"Daniel." Daniel and Jack looked at each other.

"No Daniel, I'm not going to kiss Carter, she's my second in command for crying out loud!"

"Jack, just do it. If she doesn't wake up you're in the clear, you're not her Prince Charming."

"Funny Daniel, real funny … no." He said, cutting Daniel off, before turning and marching out the door.

"Are you thinking that Colonel O'Neill is her Prince Charming …" Pete asked and then laughed.

"This has got to be a joke, he's too old for her."

"Detective Shanahan, thank you for coming, but I suggest you leave now." Teal'c said.

"What … come on, I want to be here for when she wakes up."

"At this point, it's more like _if_ she wakes up." Janet said. Then Pete's cell phone rang, so he walked over to the corner to answer it. A minute later the call ended and he came back.

"Ah, I got to go, can someone show me to the elevators?"

"I will." Teal'c said as he stood up.

"Thanks, I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he walked to the doors and out with Teal'c behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel looked at the infirmary's security camera thoughtfully. "Janet, I have an idea, come with me."

"Daniel?"

"Trust me." They walked to Janet's office and closed the door.

"Janet, the camera over Sam's bed, bring it up." She smiled as she walked around her desk and sat down, before doing as Daniel asked.

"Daniel, are you thinking that the Colonel would go in there with no one around?"

"Well, you have caught him in there when Sam was stuck in the infirmary."

"True, good plan."

"Want some coffee?" Daniel offered.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back." On the way to the mess hall Daniel saw Teal'c walking back towards him.

"Teal'c, going back to the infirmary?"

"Indeed."

"Don't, not yet, meet me in Janet's office … I'll bring donuts." Then he walked away with a smile on his face.

Teal'c walked down to Janet's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Teal'c opened the door and entered.

"Daniel told you."

"Indeed."

"Ok, come in and close the door." So he did that and then he stood over in the corner waiting with his hands behind his back.

"Dr Fraiser, do you think that O'Neill is Major Carter's Prince Charming?"

Janet smiled. "Well I'm not sure 'Charming' is the word I'd use, but do the words 'I care about her a lot more than I'm supposed to' mean anything to you?"

Teal'c thought about it, and remembered the Za'tarc incident when O'Neill had used those words. "Indeed."

While Janet and Teal'c were talking Daniel walked into the mess hall and saw Jack at one of the tables eating cake and drinking coffee.

"Jack." Jack looked up.

"If you want to go and sit with Sam you can, Teal'c showed Detective Shanahan to the surface, the choice is yours."

He got the two cups of coffee and a plate full of donuts, and then left, knowing he'd dropped the hint to Jack about Sam being alone. When he got back to Janet's office, he told her and Teal'c about his encounter with Jack.

"I saw Jack in the mess hall, I let him know that Sam is alone."

"So all we need to do is wait and see what happens."

"Yep."

Back in the mess hall, Jack sat and thought about what Daniel had said.

He was surprised that Pete wasn't Sam's true love, her soul mate. He knew he had feelings for Sam, but he couldn't act upon it because of the Air Force regulations. He was wondering if Daniel might be right, that he really was Sam's Prince Charming. Then he remembered Daniel's hint that Sam was alone, and knew he would have only a few minutes until Teal'c returned.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." He mumbled to himself.

He finished his coffee, and stood up and walked out of the mess hall and down to the infirmary. Looking through the glass window, he saw there was a nurse just finished checking on Sam. When she walked out the door Jack flattened himself against the wall, and then slipped into the now empty room.

Jack walked over to Sam, not knowing that he was being watched through the security camera. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at her as she slept.

"This is crazy, why me Carter, why me, I'm too old for you." He shook his head.

He took his hands out of his pockets, bent over until he was close to Sam's lips, and then he stopped and looked at her.

"Whatever happens … Sam, I'm sorry." Then he gave her a kiss.

When he pulled back he noticed she was starting to wake up so he quickly ran out of the room before she opened her eyes.

Daniel and Janet were shocked when Jack ran out of the room after he kissed Sam.

"Oh my God, Sam's waking up." Janet said.

She stood up and ran out of her office and into the infirmary with Daniel and Teal'c behind her. When Sam opened her eyes she looked around and then she could taste chocolate cake. She didn't remember eating cake while off world. And then she remembered what _had_ happened off world just as Janet and her teammates came in.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Janet asked anxiously.

"Ok I guess, the drink …"

"It was a drug, Sam."

"A drug …" Then Daniel and Teal'c came into view.

"Sam the woman who drugged you said she could see into your soul. she said '_Only Major Carter's true love can wake her.'_"

"What, was Pete here?"

"Yes, he did kiss you, but you didn't wake up."

"Then who did?" Sam looked at them. "Well?"

"It was O'Neill." Teal'c said. Sam was shocked.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes Sam, we got it on tape, he came in here and kissed you and then he ran out of the room just as you were waking up." Janet said smiling.

"What?"

"Sam the woman who gave you the drink said that you_ 'love one man more than the other, and the kiss will reveal who her true love, soul mate is'_… Jack is your true love and soul mate, Sam." Sam shook her head.

"I… I can't believe this is happening to me."

"We will let you get some rest Sam, sounds like you have a lot to think about." Janet said.

"Yeah." Then Janet, Daniel and Teal'c left the room.

"I'd better go and inform General Hammond." Janet said, and walked away.

"I'm going to go and find Jack." Daniel said, and then he walked away too leaving Teal'c standing there in the corridor.

When Jack ran out of the infirmary he went to the locker room and got changed, and then he left the base and went home. He couldn't believe what had happened to Sam, to him. He didn't know what to do, he knew that Sam was seeing Pete, and he hoped that Sam wouldn't find out about what he did.

He stopped off at a liquor store and bought two six packs of beer and a bottle of Jack Daniels, and then he went home. On the way he realised it was almost six o'clock.

When he got home he put the bag on the dining room table and pulled out a bottle of beer, then he picked up his phone and ordered pizza. Then he hung up and he sat down on the couch thinking about the kiss. Then he remembered other kisses.

The first one he remembered was when Sam walked into the locker room when she was affected by the virus, the second time was during the time loops. He smiled at the memories of that, he lost count of how many times he kissed Sam and the way she kissed him back.

He thought about the other Samantha Carter and the way she kissed him, he knew it was different but it was still Samantha Carter, and she'd lost her husband, her Jack, when he was killed. He remembered what Daniel told him about another Jack and Sam, how they were engaged when the jaffa showed up at their SGC.

It was like someone out there was trying to tell him and his Sam that they were meant to be together, but in both cases Sam wasn't in the Air Force.

Sam was lying in the bed thinking about what Daniel, Janet and Teal'c had just said. She couldn't believe it, she knew she had feelings for him but still she knew that she and Jack couldn't be together.

She knew she needed to talk to him so she pulled out her IV, disconnected herself from the heart monitor, and got out of bed. She went down to the locker room where she got dressed, and then left the base.

She knew where he would be, so she drove to his place to talk to him. Jack was on his third beer when he heard a car pull up so he stood up and walked to the door, thinking it was his pizza being delivered. He had just pulled out his wallet and opened it when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and was shocked to see who was standing on his doorstep.

"Carter."

"Sir, can I come in, we need to talk." Then another car pulled up; it was the pizza that Jack ordered.

"Ah, sure, come in."

Sam walked into the living room to see empty bottles of beer on the coffee table. She sat down and waited for Jack. After Jack paid for the pizza, he closed the door and walked into the living room and put the pizza down.

"Did the Doc let you go?"

"No." He looked at her.

"No?"

"No, I walked out… Daniel, Teal'c and Janet told me everything that has happened."

"Everything?" He was wondering how they knew he was in the infirmary, he didn't see them at the door.

"They told me that you were the one who woke me up by … by kissing me."

"How…?"

"It was on the security camera, they have a copy of it."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh … so you're my Prince Charming." Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"My true love."

"Carter I'm not -"

"Soul mate." She interrupted him.

She stood up and stepped till she was in front of him without breaking eye contact.

"You had coffee and chocolate cake before you kissed me."

"How did you know?"

"I could taste it when I woke up."

"Oh."

She smiled. "I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"Nope, now that I'm awake and here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He tried to pull away but he lost himself in her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the kiss deepened. When they broke apart, they looked at each other.

"What about the regs?" He asked.

"Screw them for now."

"Shanahan?"

"What about him, it's over since he couldn't wake me up."

"Are you sure, I mean …" She kissed him again.

"So, you love me?"

"I …"

"Jack, yes or no?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yes … a lot more than I'm supposed to." She smiled at him.

"I love you too Jack … how about showing me how much, I know you're not good with words, so how about showing me?"

"Are you sure? There will be no turning back."

"Yes."

They both kissed and then he pulled back and grabbed her hand, and pulled her down to his bedroom where they spent the next four hours making slow passionate love over and over again.

When Sam snuggled up to Jack's side she was smiling and her whole body was humming; she'd never felt like this before in her life, and she realised that Jack was great when it came to showing her how much he loved her, way more than Pete ever was. She moved till she saw Jack smiling at her.

"Thinking again?"

"Yes, hungry?" She asked.

"Yes … cold pizza?"

She laughed. "Sure, want me to get it?"

"Nah, I'll get it."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss before getting out of bed and walking out of the room, Sam watching. When he returned he was carrying the box of cold pizza and two bottles of water with him.

He passed a bottle of water and the pizza to Sam, who was sitting up against the headboard, and then he got in next to her. Sam took a drink of water, and then opened the pizza box – it was pepperoni. She watched as Jack took a slice and started eating it.

"Aren't you hungry Sam?"

"I am, just watching you eat cold pizza."

"Want a bite?" He put the slice in front of her so she took a bite of it.

"Different."

"True." Sam picked up her own slice.

"You know the Doc will be looking for you?"

"I know, if she was worried she would have called by now." Sam reasoned.

"True, so what are we going to do now Sam?" She looked at him while licking her lips.

"For now, eat this cold pizza, drink my water, and then I'll show you how much I love you." She said smiling, then added:

"As for the regs, we can deal with them tomorrow."

"Ok." They talked about other things until the pizza and water was gone.

Sam got out of bed to take care of the box and bottles and wash, and then came back to bed where they kissed. Sam showed Jack how much she loved him for the next couple of hours before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry i couldn't get this chapter up yesterday, i couldn't get onto this web site, it must of been down. there is pictures for the dress i choice for this story, if your interested in what it looks like let me know in your review and i'll send you the address since i won't work on here.... feed back yes please and there surprieses in this chapter and in the next two. so with out further a do... enjoy :-)**

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

**The next morning Sam left to go home after they'd made love twice. When she got home, she showered and got dressed, then she checked her messages. There was one from Pete so she gave him a call.**

**"Shanahan."**

**"Hi."**

**"Sam?"**

**"Yeah, Pete we need to talk."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Home."**

**"I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up.**

**She checked her mail and watered her plants and did some housework while she was waiting for Pete. When he arrived, she heard his car, and opened the door before he knocked.**

**"Sam."**

**"Pete, come on in." He walked in, and Sam closed the door and then followed him into the living room.**

**He turned around and looked at her. "Who is it, Sam?"**

**Sam looked at him. She knew what he was talking about.**

**"Colonel O'Neill."**

**"Do you… love him?"**

**"Yes. I'm sorry Pete."**

**"So am I… I hope you get what you really want." She knew he was talking about Jack.**

**"I'm sorry -"**

**He put his hand up to block any contact or sympathy.**

**"Don't… just don't." Then he left, closing the door behind him.**

**Sam stood there for a few minutes, and then she left to go to the SGC. When she got there twenty minutes later, she went and got changed then went to see Janet for a check up. When she walked into the infirmary Janet was writing something on a chart. When she finished she looked up and smiled.**

**"Sam, how are you?"**

**"Good."**

**"That's good, so why are you here?"**

**"Check up before work."**

**"Sure, hop up on one of the beds."**

**"Ok." Sam walked over and hopped up on one of the beds and waited.**

**Janet went and got a few things and then walked over to where Sam was and pulled the curtain around.**

**"I saw Colonel O'Neill this morning, he was in a happy mood, a very happy mood."**

**"Oh."**

**"Yes, and you - I heard that you were smiling and humming from some of the personnel here. So … you and the colonel?" She said while doing her examination.**

**"So what if something did happen between us, we both know the regs."**

**"I know that Sam, but come on."**

**"No Janet."**

**"Spoil sport." Sam smiled at her.**

**When Janet finished her examination she let Sam go. Sam had some breakfast, and then went to her lab to get back to work. Jack showed up to drag her away for lunch and dinner, which she didn't mind at all.**

**The next five months were very busy for SG-1. There were a number of close calls for them. They almost lost Jack when SG-1 and a few other teams went to rescue SG-13, when one of their own, Simon Wells, was shot. Janet went with them, and when they returned with Wells, Janet and Jack were wounded.**

**Jack was shot while trying to shoot down a jaffa who'd got through their defensive perimeter, and Janet was shot in the shoulder while she was tending to Wells. She was lucky to have been wearing one of the new armoured vests, or she might not have lived.**

**Later, Jack let Sam drive him home, and they ordered pizza and talked. While talking Jack stood up and walked down to his bedroom, then returned and sat down carefully, and turned to Sam.**

**"Sam I've been thinking, and after what happen today, I want to do something before it's too late." Then he showed Sam a box and opened it. Inside was a one point five carat single princess cut diamond, set in eighteen carat yellow gold.**

**"Samantha Carter, will you marry me?" Sam was shocked; she looked at the ring and then at Jack and smiled.**

**"Yes, yes I will marry you." He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger, and then he cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss till they broke for air.**

**"Wow." She said, then she looked at the ring and then at Jack.**

**"How long have you had this for?"**

**"I got it a week after we made love for the first time. You like it?"**

**"Yes, I love it Jack."**

**"Sweet." Sam laughed and then gave him another kiss. Then they moved so Jack could wrap his arms around her shoulders as she leaned against him.**

**"Sam." She turned to look at Jack.**

**"One day we will be married, this war can't go on forever."**

**"I know, and if and when we do get married, I don't care where it happens so long as you are there."**

**"Don't you worry, I'll be there." Then he gave her another kiss.**

**They talked until the pizza arrived, which Sam paid for. They both talked about the wedding, and what they would like. That night Sam returned home with a smile on her face.**

**When they went back to work, they decided not to tell anyone of their wedding plans or that they were together.**

**Two months later Jack had the repository of the Ancients downloaded into his brain. When they returned to the SGC they went and had their regular check ups, and did their normal things before Jack left that night. Sam left an hour later.**

**When she pulled up outside her place, Jack was already there with two bags in hand. Sam got out and locked her car, and then walked up to her house.**

**"Jack, what's going on?"**

**"Sam, just in case I don't make it this time, I would like for us to get married this weekend."**

**"Where?"**

**"Las Vegas, everything has been taken care of, there is a taxi arriving in fifteen minutes."**

**"Jack, what about the regs?"**

**"Sam, everything has been taken care of. Trust me."**

**"You know I do." She gave him a quick kiss and then unlocked the door and walked inside with Jack behind her.**

**Sam went down to her room where she packed a bag and grabbed the wedding dress she'd bought months earlier. Once she'd got everything she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.**

**"Jack, I'm ready."**

**"Let's go." They walked outside just as the taxi showed up. They put their bags in the trunk, and got in the taxi, heading for the airport.**

**Two hours later the plane landed. When they got their bags they walked out and got into a waiting limo, and then they were heading to a hotel.**

**"Jack, where are we going?"**

**"You will find out soon enough."**

**He gave her a kiss. They looked out the window until the limo stopped outside of the county court house to get their marriage licence. After that, the next stop was their hotel.**

**Sam looked around and saw that they were at the 'Venetian' hotel. They got their bags and walked into the hotel and up to the front desk where Jack spoke to a woman who checked her computer.**

**"Yes Mr O'Neill, we have you and Mrs O'Neill booked in, and the beauty parlour is waiting for Mrs O'Neill."**

**"She's not Mrs O'Neill … not yet, we're getting married tonight."**

**"Congratulations. Can you please fill out this form?" She passed him a clipboard where Jack filled out the details, and then passed it back. The receptionist checked them over and nodded, then got out a key and passed it to Jack.**

**"Here's your key, floor ten."**

**"Thank you … where is the spa?" The woman handed him a map and pointed to a spot on it.**

**"This is where you are now, and this is where the spa is."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Enjoy your stay."**

**"We will, thank you." They walked to where the elevators were.**

**"Sam, are you wearing a tiara or something for when we get married?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Ok, can you get it and head down to the spa, and I'll take our bags to our room."**

**"Ok." Sam got the box she needed, then she passed her bags to Jack and gave him a kiss.**

**"You know which room we are in?"**

**"Yes, I do."**

**"Good, see you soon."**

**"Ok." She turned and headed for the spa.**

**Jack got into the elevator and headed up to their room. When Sam walked into the spa area she spoke to a worker there who checked her computer then showed Sam into one of the rooms where she was getting her hair, nails, hair and make up done.**

**By the time Sam was finished and got back to their room, Jack was already in his dress blues.**

**"Jack, are we getting married here in this hotel?"**

**"Nope, but you better get changed."**

**"Ok." Jack watched Sam get out of her clothes and into her wedding dress. She looked at Jack once she was in her dress.**

**"Wow Sam, you look beautiful."**

**"Thank you … can you zip me up?"**

**"Ah … sure."**

**He zipped up the back of her dress, and then came back to stand in front of her in time to see her putting on a necklace.**

**"Well, what do you think now?" She asked him.**

**"There's just one more thing." He turned around and picked up a box from the bed, took the lid off it, and passed her the bouquet of roses that was inside.**

**"Thank you." He put the box on the bed and he looked at her once again.**

**Sam was wearing a strapless gown, featuring a two-piece look. The bodice was ornamented with re-embroidered lace accented with crystal, sequin, and pearl beading. It also had a Basque waistline and the back bodice featured covered buttons to the waist.**

**It had an A-line skirt which featured re-embroidered lace motifs on the front and scalloped edging on the hem detailed with crystal, sequin, & pearl beading. Jack noticed before around the back of the dress that it got a detachable train, and in fact it was a cathedral Castillion train with lace motifs embellished with crystals & pearls. Her tiara was crystal, done in heart shape lopes set in silver. She also had a double elbow length vail attached to the back of the tiara.**

**"Ready Sam?"**

**"Yes. Can you please pick up my train?"**

**"Sure." He walked around the back and picked it up and passed it to her.**

**"Thanks." They walked out together, and got into the taxi. Jack leaned forward and told the driver where to go, and then he sat back and looked at Sam who was watching him.**

**"Jack, where are we going?"**

**"You will find out in due time, and I'll tell you everything later."**

**"Ok."**

**Ten minutes later the taxi stopped outside the Luxor Hotel. Jack paid the fair and they got out and waited.**

**"Jack, what are we doing here?"**

**"Trust me." A couple of minutes later, a limo showed up for them.**

**They got into the limo and they headed to the 'a special memory' chapel. When they got there and got out Sam heard a voice which made her freeze.**

**"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter." Sam turned around.**

**"Mr Vice President … what are you doing here?"**

**"I invited him, Sam." She turned to Jack.**

**"Why?"**

**"This is why." Kinsey stepped forward and showed Sam the papers. When she saw them she looked at Jack in shock.**

**"Retired … Jack, you can't."**

**"I have no choice."**

**"What?" She was shocked.**

**"Sign them Colonel, then you two can get married."**

**"And if he doesn't?" Sam asked, and Kinsey turned to his men and gave them a nod.**

**The six men pulled back their jackets showing their guns.**

**"You rat bastard!" She said angry.**

**"Now, now Major … Colonel, sign them." Jack pulled a pen out of his pocket and took the papers out of Sam hands, just as a staff member came outside.**

**"Mr Vice President, this is a surprise, welcome." The woman shook Kinsey's hand.**

**"Thank you."**

**"The Vice President is here as the witness to our wedding." Jack said smiling.**

**"How wonderful." Then she turned to Jack.**

**"Have you got the papers?" Jack pulled out the wedding papers and passed them to the woman, who checked them out and then turned to Kinsey.**

**"Mr Vice President, can you sign this please?"**

**"Ah … sure." He looked at Jack while he was getting a pen out, and when he saw Jack sign the resignation papers, he signed himself in as a witness.**

**Once done, the woman looked at them. "Please follow me."**

**They followed her to the gazebo.**

**"Colonel, the papers." Kinsey hissed at Jack.**

**"You don't want to make a scene do you?" Jack whispered back.**

**The minister walked over to Jack and Sam while Kinsey and his goons watched from a few feet away. The minister started the wedding. A few minutes later Jack and Sam kissed, and Kinsey, the minister and the woman clapped until they broke apart. Then they signed the marriage papers and the wedding photos were taken. When it was over, they walked back to the limo and got in.**

**"Colonel, the papers." Kinsey demanded again, and Jack handed them over, and closed the door. The limo drove back to the Luxor hotel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Jack, I can't believe you were forced to retire."**

**"I know, but I was going to tell you everything when we came back, and now I will." He gave her a kiss.**

**When the limo stopped they got out and Jack immediately looked around, and, seeing a taxi show up to let some people out, they quickly got in just as Jack saw Kinsey's limo arrive. Jack told the driver where to go and he and Sam lay down in the back seat for a minute as they drove away.**

**"That was close."**

**"Jack?"**

**"I knew Kinsey was going to be following us, so I made it look like we were staying at the Luxor Hotel, rather than the Venetian Hotel." He explained. "We had to get a cab quickly before Kinsey arrived and saw us leaving."**

**"Nice." She gave him a kiss.**

**A few minutes later the taxi stopped outside the hotel. Back in their room, there was a bottle of champagne, glasses, a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of chocolate hearts.**

**"Shall we?"**

**"Sure." They walked over to the table where Jack picked up the bottle and poured a glass for each of them.**

**"Here's to us and to ours and Earth's future."**

**"To us, make every moment memorable."**

**They touched glasses and sipped the drink, then Jack took Sam's glass out of her hands and put it on the table. He unzipped her dress and then kissed her.**

**They removed each other's clothes and lay down on the bed, and made passionate love, drank the champagne, ate the strawberries and chocolate and then made love again, all night long until the sun started to rise.**

**"Jack, what time do we have to leave?"**

**"At nine this morning so we can fly back home." Sam snuggled up to his side.**

**"How are you feeling Sam?"**

**"Hungry."**

**"Well I'm not surprised with the work out we've had."**

**"True." She gave him a kiss before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.**

**Jack watched her walk into the bathroom, then he rolled over, picked up the phone and called room service. He had just hung up when Sam came out of the bathroom, so he got up to use it while Sam got back into bed and waited. When Jack returned, Sam snuggled up to his side.**

**"I ordered breakfast."**

**"Thanks."**

**"So what do you want to do when we go home?" Jack asked.**

**"Well, I need to go to my place to drop off my bags, and then I can go to your place. How does that sound?"**

**"Sounds good to me." Then he kissed her forehead while holding her in his arms.**

**They were lost in their own thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Jack got up and put on a robe, then he went to see who it was. It was their breakfast, so Sam sat up in bed while Jack moved the trolley close to the bed, then he took his robe off, and got back into bed, and passed a plate to Sam.**

**They talked while enjoying their breakfast in bed. When they finished, Jack put the plates back on the trolley, and then they lay down again and kissed and talked for half an hour, before making love again. When it was time, they got up and had a shower together before leaving their room.**

**They walked down to the front desk where Jack signed a couple of papers and gave the key card back, and then he and Sam walked out the front doors, got into a taxi and headed to the airport.**

**A couple of hours later Jack and Sam were walking out of the airport. They decided to go home in separate taxis.**

**"See you in half an hour, Jack."**

**"Ok Sam, love you."**

**"Love you too." They kissed before getting into the taxis and heading to their own homes.**

**When Jack got home he saw Daniel and Teal'c on his doorstep. After he paid the driver he got out and got his bags then walked up the steps.**

**"Hi guys, what are you doing here?"**

**"Hi Jack, we came around to see how you are feeling?"**

**"I'm fine." He unlocked the door and walked inside.**

**"Make yourselves at home, I'll be right back."**

**Then he walked down to his bedroom where he put his things away, and then he took his ring off and put it on his nightstand. He sent a text message to Sam, then he walked into the kitchen where he got two bottles of beer and a can of coke. Back in the living room, he passed a beer to Daniel, and the coke to Teal'c, then they sat down and talked.**

**When Sam got home, she put her things away and packed a bag for the weekend. She was watering her plants when she got a text, so she checked to see who it was from. When she saw it was from Jack, she smiled then opened his message.**

**'_Daniel and Teal'c are here, bring more beer, lots of beer, love J'_. Sam giggled at the message then she deleted it.**

**She carried on doing a couple more things then she picked up her bag and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She drove to the liquor store where she bought more beer, then she went to the shops to get donuts, cake, potato chips and some more cans of coke for Teal'c.**

**When she got to Jack's place she parked her car up in front of the garage, then she remembered her rings, so she took them off and put them in her purse. As soon as she reached the front door, it swung open. Sam smiled when she saw Jack there.**

**"Hey, come on in, did you remember the beer?"**

**"Yep." Sam walked into the house and into the living room.**

**"Hi guys, what's up?"**

**"We came around to see how Jack is."**

**"I told them that I was fine." Jack informed her.**

**"Ok." Sam put the bags on the coffee table.**

**"Sam, how did you know that Jack needed more beer and coke?"**

**"I sent her a text message to get some on her way over." Jack told them.**

**"How did you know Sam was coming here?" Daniel looked between them.**

**"I called him; and we knew that you would show up."**

**"How did you know?"**

**Sam smiled. "Remember the staff blast he got a few months back? You guys showed up here the next morning to see how he was feeling, and it hasn't been the first time."**

**"Oh ... yeah."**

**"I ordered pizza." Jack said, changing the subject.**

**"Sounds good to me, I brought some snacks."**

**"Excellent." Jack said in his 'Mr Burns' voice which made Sam smile.**

**They talked for fifteen minutes when there was a knock on the door. It was General Hammond. He gave them some bad news, which shock them. Five minutes later the pizza was delivered. They talked while they ate and drank for the rest of the day.**

**General Hammond left just after three in the afternoon since he was looking after his granddaughters while their parents were away at a wedding in Denver. Teal'c took a drunken Daniel home a few minutes later leaving Jack and Sam alone.**

**After they were gone and the door was closed, Jack pulled Sam into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, and then he held her hand as they walked down to his bedroom, where they kissed once more whilst taking each other's clothes off. They spent the next few hours making love before falling asleep in each other's arms.**

**They spent all of Sunday in bed, talking and making passionate love. They ordered take away food while in bed. When it was delivered, Jack got up to get it then returned to bed with bags and bottles of water in hand.**

**On Monday morning they had breakfast in the mess hall before the briefing. When they walked into the briefing room Kinsey and his goons were waiting for them.**

**"Mr O'Neill, what are you doing here?"**

**"I was just about to ask you the same question." Jack replied.**

**"I'm here to close down the Stargate."**

**"Oh, here we go again, you will never learn." Jack retorted. Teal'c, Daniel and Dr Weir were puzzled with what Kinsey said.**

**There were arguments back and forth. Daniel and Sam spoke to Dr Weir and she decided to let them go to the Asgard home world. An hour later they were walking up the ramp, and Daniel, Teal'c and Sam stepped through the gate. Jack stopped at the event horizon and turned around to smile at Kinsey.**

**"Hey Kinsey, you know it's _Colonel_ O'Neill, not _Mr_ O'Neill. You should get your eyes tested." Then he turned around and stepped through the gate just as he heard Kinsey yelling after him.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" Then the gate shut down.**

**"Mr Vice President, could you tell me what was that about?" Dr Elizabeth Weir asked, confused.**

**"Colonel O'Neill is retired." Then he pulled out the papers Jack had signed and passed them to her.**

**"He signed them before he married Major Carter." Walter and the other personnel who were in the control room were shocked at the news. Dr Weir looked at the papers and then to Kinsey.**

**"Oh, he signed them alright, but these papers are for a Lieutenant Jack O'Neil with one 'L'." She passed them back to him.**

**"What?" He looked at the papers.**

**"This is not possible, I'm sure it said Colonel …"**

**"As Colonel O'Neill said, you should get your eyes checked."**

**Kinsey made an infuriated noise, and then stalked out of the control room with his men following close behind. Dr Weir looked around and took in the shocked faces of the technicians in the control room, and then just as she was about to head back up to her office the gate started spinning. She turned around just in time to see the iris close.**

**"Getting an IDC ma'am, … it's Master Bra'tac."**

**"Open the iris." Then she walked down to the gate room, entering the room just as two men walked down the ramp.**

**"Hello, I'm Dr Weir, leader of the SGC."**

**"Where is Hammond of Texas, has he fallen in battle?"**

**"Ah no, can I ask who you are sir?"**

**"Bra'tac." Then she turned to the other man.**

**"And you sir?"**

**"Jacob Carter … General Jacob Carter, host to Selmac of the Tok'ra."**

**"Your Major Carter's father."**

**"Yes, where are SG-1?"**

**"They're off world, why?"**

**"Earth is in danger, Anubis is coming here with his ships in twenty four hours." Jacob told her. Dr Weir was shocked.**

**"I'd better inform the President of this."**

**"Can we come?"**

**"Ah … sure, this way." They walked up to Dr Weir's office, where she called the President. She put him on speaker phone.**

**"Dr Weir, is everything alright there?" The President asked.**

**"Mr President, I've received some important information. Earth is in danger."**

**He laughed. "When isn't it? What is it this time?"**

**"Mr President, this is Jacob Carter." Jacob said.**

**"Jacob, it's good to here from you."**

**"Who is this?" Jacob frowned.**

**"Henry Hayes." Jacob thought about it and smiled.**

**"Henry, you're the President now?"**

**"Yes, I am. Jacob what's going on?"**

**"We received some intel, Anubis will be here within twenty four hours."**

**"Jacob, this is George Hammond. Are you sure about this? Last we heard Anubis was busy taking out minor goa'ulds."**

**"I know, it seems that SG-1 pissed him off again, George." They heard him chuckle.**

**"When aren't they pissing off the goa'uld?"**

**"True; George it was Bra'tac who told me, and the Tok'ra sent me to investigate."**

**"So it's true then?"**

**"Yes, and Bra'tac is here with me now."**

**"Hammond of Texas, it is true, Anubis was looking for something that the ancients had left behind. From what I was told, it was some sort of device that was in the wall of an ancient monument, and it was destroyed."**

**"I know what it was ... it was an Ancient repository of knowledge. Colonel O'Neill risked his life by receiving the knowledge … where is SG-1?" George asked.**

**"General Hammond, this is Dr Weir, SG-1 is off world, they've gone to the Asgard home world."**

**"Can you send a message to them, the Asgard should know about this."**

**"Yes sir, I will do that … there's more you should know General, Mr President … I have just learned that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are married."**

**"What?" Jacob said in shock.**

**"How do you know this, Dr Weir?" The President asked.**

**"Vice President Kinsey sir … from what he told me, it sounds like he forced Colonel O'Neill to sign some retirement papers before he could marry Major Carter."**

**"Forced or black mailed?" Jacob asked.**

**"I don't know, but before Colonel O'Neill stepped through the gate he told the Vice President to get his eyes checked."**

**"I'm sorry Doctor Weir?" the President asked. "Get his _eyes_ checked?"**

**"I saw the retirement papers. They were for a Lieutenant Jack O'Neil with one 'L', not Colonel Jonathan O'Neill with two 'L's." Jacob smiled then laughed.**

**"Jack you sly son of a bitch, he must have read the papers before signing them." Jacob said.**

**"Well General Carter, the first page he signed, but on the second page he wrote 'bite me'."**

**Jacob and George laughed, and even Bra'tac grinned knowing what Jack's sense of humour was like.**

**"George, Henry, is there anything you can do?" Jacob asked.**

**"I received a fax from Colonel O'Neill this morning, I knew about the wedding and Vice President Kinsey. He stated his reasons why he wanted to marry Major Carter."**

**"Why?" Jacob asked.**

**"He said he might not make it this time. Major Carter doesn't know it yet."**

**"Poor Sam. What about the Asgard?"**

**"From what I've heard they're too busy with the replicators."**

**"Well, all we can do is wait, we know what SG-1 is like, they can be full of surprises." George said.**

**"True, all we can do is warn them. Who knows, Jack might find or even build a weapon which can destroy Anubis."**

**"I hope you're right."**

**"I'd better go and inform the other countries about this. Keep me posted Dr Weir."**

**"Yes Mr President." She answered, and then they hung up.**

**"Dr Weir, can you send me back, I'll see what other information I can get." Bra'tac asked.**

**"Sure." They walked out of the office and down to the control room.**

**"Sergeant please dial the planet where Master Bra'tac came from."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**When Bra'tac was gone, Jacob approached Dr Weir.**

**"Dr Weir, can you send me to where SG-1 went to. I'll tell them about this myself."**

**"Sure." She turned and looked up at the control room.**

**"Dial the Asgard home world." She ordered, and the gate started spinning.**

**"Good luck in helping them."**

**"Thanks, but it's Jack who needs it." Jacob responded.**

**"True."**

**"If you have any problems with the vice President, contact George, he had to put up with him for seven years." He advised her.**

**"Thanks for the tip." Then the wormhole was formed.**

**"Good luck."**

**"Thanks." He walked up the ramp and stepped through, then the gate shut down.**


	5. Chapter 5

When SG-1 arrived on the Asgard home world, they walked over to a window.

"Crap, this doesn't look good." Jack said, when they saw replicators all over the ground. A second later they were beamed aboard one of the Asgard ships.

"What the …" They looked around.

"Hi, I see you have a bug problem." Jack rubbed his temple.

"O'Neill, Major Carter." An Asgard greeted them.

"Colonel O'Neill received another Ancient download three days ago, he's running out of time." Sam said.

"I can help you, but as you have seen, we do not have any time to spare you."

"Where's Thor?"

"He is watching the planet where the human replicators are."

Sam turned and looked at Jack. "Jack?"

"Sam … domata."

"Sleep." Daniel translated.

"Jack, can you help the Asgard with the replicators?"

"Yes." Then he pressed his hands against his temples. Sam turned to the Asgard.

"Can you help him?"

The Asgard moved some stones and a pod appeared, then it opened.

"Put him in here."

Sam helped Jack into the pod, and once he was lying down he looked up into her eyes one last time, before the pod closed and he fell asleep. Sam turned to the Asgard.

"Can you remove the knowledge from him?"

"Not at this time." Sam thought about it for a moment, and then had an idea.

"Can you link your computer to Jack's brain and make a hologram so we can speak to him?"

"Yes, but why?"

"I have an idea." The Asgard moved some control stones, and then Jack appeared.

"Sam?"

"Jack, listen to me. Do you know how to defeat the replicators?"

"Yes, a big bug spray." Sam smiled.

"Can you build one?"

"Yep, hang on."

Then they looked at the monitor where they could see what Jack was building. When he was finished, they saw it being attached to the ship and powering up, then they saw him send the design to the other Asgard ships with a message. Then they saw a gate address, diagrams and how to make it work show up on the screen. That done, Jack reappeared.

"Jack what is this?" Daniel asked.

"A big honkin' weapon; it can destroy all the replicators in the galaxy."

"Wow, it must be powerful."

"It is, and for it to work it will dial all the gates at once."

"Ah."

"There's something else, there's an Ancient outpost on Earth."

"You're kidding, where?" Sam asked, then a map of Earth appeared on the view screen, before it zoomed in over Antarctica, a red dot appearing.

"There … oh and there's an Ancient ship on this planet," another image and gate address appeared on the screen, "it can go through the Stargate."

"Jack, that's where Harry Maybourne is."

"I know."

"The weapon is fully charged." The Asgard said.

"Fire it at the planet's surface." Jack instructed.

They watched as the weapon fired at the planet, then they saw the shockwave go around the planet, before it disappeared.

"Wow." Daniel said.

"I'm getting reports, all the replicators have been destroyed." The Asgard informed them.

"That is wonderful news." Teal'c commented.

"Yes it is, thank you O'Neill." The Asgard agreed.

"You're welcome. You're getting reports from the other ships, their weapons are working as well."

"That is indeed wonderful news, now I can start to remove the Ancient knowledge from you."

"Thanks … hang on, the sensors are picking up that the Stargate has been activated."

"Any idea where from?" Sam asked.

"Hang on, I'll find out." They waited.

"Once person came through … it's your dad." Then there was a bright light.

"Dad!" Sam said as he appeared in the room. Jacob turned around.

"Sam." They hugged.

"What are you doing here, how did you get here?" Sam asked.

"I came from the SGC – Anubis is gathering his fleet, he's going to launch an attack on Earth." He told them.

"How many?"

"Fifty plus, he will be there by tomorrow."

"That's less than twenty four hours."

"I know." Then he saw the hologram of Jack.

"Jack?"

"Hi dad, I'm in there!" He said, pointing at the pod where his body still lay. Jacob looked at the pod then he turned to Sam.

"I know about the Ancient knowledge, Sam."

Then they jumped into hyper space.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I am not in control." The Asgard said.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"Trust me." He said. "First we're going to see Thor and give him a copy of the bug spray, then we're going to pick up a ZPM power source, and then we're going home to take care of Anubis once and for all."

"It will take too long O'Neill." Teal'c told him.

"Well then, Sam, can you go to the engine room take a zat with you?"

"Sure." Sam walked down to the engine room.

"I'm going to leave the diagram on how to boost your hyper drive." Then writing appeared on the screen. Once finished Jack disappeared.

"Daniel, Teal'c, is there something I should know about Jack and Sam?" Jacob asked once the pair in question were both gone.

"Ah ... no, what do you mean?"

"Come on you two, I know you don't want to tell me, but it's ok, I know."

"Sorry Jacob, I have no idea what you're talking about." Daniel said looking confused.

"Hey, it's fine with me. Sam could have married someone a lot worse than Jack." He said smiling.

"Jacob, what are you talking about, Jack and Sam aren't married."

Jacob looked at them in shock. "They haven't told you?"

"No, told us what?"

"That they got married. I think it was last weekend … you didn't know?"

"No, why didn't they tell us?"

"You will have to ask them." Then they heard a noise and they turned to the Asgard.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"We're picking up speed, we will be reaching Thor's location in ten Earth minutes, not four hours as I previously anticipated."

"Wow, that is fast." Then Jack reappeared.

"Jack, when you wake you have got a lot of explaining to do." Daniel said, glaring at him.

"What are you talking about Daniel?"

"You and Sam, why didn't you tell us?"

"We were going to, but then everything went to hell after what Hammond told us and what happened on base." Then Sam returned and noticed the tension in the air.

"Is everything ok?"

"Sam, they know." Jack told her.

"Know what?"

"Us, Las Vegas."

"Oh." Then she looked at them.

"How did you find out?"

"Jacob told us."

"Dr Weir told me."

"I wonder how _she _knew?" Sam said.

"Ah that would be Kinsey. After I told him he should have gotten his eyes tested, I think he probably showed Dr Weir the retirement papers."

"What, Jack you retired?" Daniel asked in shock.

"Nope, you see while Kinsey was distracted at our wedding I swapped the papers. I knew he would want me out, and the only way was for me to retire."

"What was on the papers, Jack?" Sam asked.

"They're the retirement papers for Lieutenant Jack O'Neil with one 'L', not Colonel Jonathan O'Neill with two 'L's. Oh, and on the second page I wrote 'bite me'." He said smirking.

"Jack, you sure know how to piss off Kinsey." Daniel smiled.

"Why not, after all he's so much like the goa'uld and I just _love_ pissing them off."

Jacob didn't look so impressed. "You sure are good at doing that Jack. As a matter of fact, the last goa'uld you pissed off was Anubis, and now Earth is in danger."

"Dad, how did we piss off Anubis?" Sam asked.

"He was after the Ancient repository, and didn't take too kindly to you guys blowing it up."

"He wanted the Ancient knowledge." Daniel said.

"Yes, and when he found out that it was SG-1 again, well it was the last straw."

"Don't worry, he can come, we've got an ace up our sleeve." Jack said confidently.

"The outpost?" Daniel asked.

"Yep." Jack said smiling.

"Jack, you know what's down there?"

"Yep."

"How are you going to use it when you're in the pod?"

"Don't worry, I have everything planned out."

"Ok." They talked till the ship came out of hyperspace.

Jack beamed himself over to Thor's ship and spoke to him for a minute, then he returned and he sent a copy of the 'bug spray' to him. Once done the ship jumped into hyperspace once again.

"Jack, what did you tell Thor? And what's with the black hole?" Sam asked.

"The replicators found and changed the time dilation device, time is now moving faster on the planet than it is for the rest of us, and Thor had no choice but to collapse a star close by to stop them. But he thinks he might be too late, because they're up to some thing down there."

"That is odd." Sam said.

"I know but he will come to Earth once the planet has been taken care of."

"That's good of him."

"Jack, why did you marry Sam?" Daniel asked suddenly. Jack blinked at the abrupt change in topic.

"Because I love her, and I knew there was a chance the Asgard might not have been able to remove the Ancient knowledge from me this time, what with all the damage the replicators have been doing to them and their ships."

"Jack, why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, Sam. I knew you would think of something to get me out of this mess and this mission is important, not just for Earth."

"I know. Jack, if you're not really retired, what about the regs?"

"Sam, I've taken care of everything, trust me. We're coming out of hyperspace in a minute … so Sam I have a lovely toy for you to play with when we gate home."

"The outpost?"

"Not Earth's outpost, something we're picking up from another one."

As they came out of hyperspace, he turned to the viewing monitor to see the planet and what was happening to it.

When the ship stopped Jack did some checking then he fired a weapon laser down at one spot. When done he turned to them.

"Someone's got to go down and remove the ZPM, so that the shields surrounding the outpost will turn off, but the air is toxic. Once the shields are down I can beam that person and ZPM directly up to the ship."

"I'll go Jack." Jacob offered.

"Dad, no." Sam protested.

"Sam, Selmac and I will be fine, I'll be back before you know it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Then he turned to Jack.

"Do it." Jack beamed Jacob down to the surface, and then appeared to him as a hologram.

"This way Jacob." Jacob was coughing at the toxic air, then he ran to where Jack was, by the Ancient control chair.

"Push the small button and then remove the lid, then push the button next to it, that will make the ZPM come out." Jacob did what Jack wanted him to do, struggling against the poisonous air. He pulled out the ZPM, then staggered.

"Tell Sam, I'm sorry." Then he collapsed with the ZPM in his hand.

"Hang in there, Jacob." Jack said, then he was gone.

When he appeared back on the ship, Jack made another pod appear, then he beamed Jacob directly into it, then he beamed up the Ancient chair. Sam ran over to where her father was.

"Oh no, Dad, no." Daniel walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened, Jack?" He asked.

"He collapsed, but he's going to be fine." He assured them, and then disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope Selmac can heal him." Sam said, then gasped and stepped back as both Jack's and Jacob's pods opened.

"What the …?" Sam said looking at the two pods.

They watched as Jack sat up and turned to look at Sam, then he got out of the pod and walked over to Jacob. He put one of his hands over Jacob's chest and the other over his forehead, then he closed his eyes. They all watched and saw Jacob taking a deep breath, then he coughed, then he took another breath and coughed again.

Jack opened his eyes and moved his hands away, then staggered. Teal'c quickly grabbed Jack's arm to steady him.

"Teal'c, help put Jack back in the pod." Sam asked.

Teal'c got Jack back into his pod, then he closed his eyes just as the pod closed. Jacob opened his eyes and looked around, then he sat up.

"Dad, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the toxins were too much for Selmac to handle. I just managed to get the ZPM out before I collapsed. What happened?"

"Jack healed you." Daniel told him.

"What … how?"

"O'Neill possesses the healing powers of the Ancients." The Asgard said.

"Wow." Daniel said.

"Can you remove the knowledge from him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I can do that." The Asgard replied.

"Thank you, and can we go to Earth?"

"Yes we can." The Asgard moved three stones and then they were in hyperspace.

"What happens now?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing at the moment, Daniel." Then Sam turned to the Asgard.

"How long will it take to remove the knowledge?"

"Not long, it is almost done." Sam turned back to her father.

"Dad, are you sure your ok?"

He smiled. "Yes Sam, I'm fine, and so is Selmac. She just told me she hasn't felt this alive in years."

"That's good to know … I think?"

Jacob got up and out of the pod then he gave Sam a hug. "You know Jack sure can be full of surprises."

"I know Dad."

"Sam, are you happy?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, because if he ever hurt you …" Sam smiled

"Don't worry, he won't, both you and I know that."

"True, too true." Then they turned when they heard Jack's pod open. Sam stepped forward just as Jack groaned and opened his eyes.

"Man, talk about a headache."

"Jack?"

He turned to Sam. "Sam."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I wish I'd been in the gate room to see the look on Kinsey's face when he read those retirement papers." He said smiling.

"You do remember?" He sat up and got out of the pod and stood in front of Sam, then he pulled his dog tags out and then hers.

"Everything, Sam."

Then he let go of his tags so he could take off Sam's chain, which held both her wedding and engagement ring. When Sam realised what he was doing, she took his wedding ring off of his chain, then he slipped her rings back onto her finger, then she did the same to him, and then they hugged and kissed.

"Any regrets?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, just one."

"One?"

"That our family and friends weren't at the wedding." Jack smiled then kissed her once more.

"I know." Then he turned to the others.

"Daniel, Teal'c, Dad." He said smiling at them.

"Jack … you and Sam …"

"Yep. And don't worry, there are photos."

"I hope so," Jacob said, then added "son."

"How long before we reach Earth?" Daniel asked.

"One hour." The Asgard said.

"Thanks for removing that crap from my head." Jack thanked the Asgard.

"You are welcome O'Neill."

Then Jack turned to the others. "Let's go and see the chair."

He put his arm around Sam's shoulders as she put hers around his waist, then they walked out of the bridge and down to where the chair was being kept, with the others behind them. They entered a big room where they saw the chair, the ZPM and thousands of the Ancient drone weapons that the chair could fire.

"Wow." Sam said when she looked around the room, which was ten times bigger than the gate room at the SGC.

She walked over to the chair and looked it over, studying it, while Daniel was looking for any writing. Jacob even walked over to the chair so he and Selmac could look at it closely. Sam was talking technobabble, which made Jack smile as he watched her check the chair out.

They were there till it was time to return to the bridge with the ZPM. When the ship came out of orbit they looked down at the Earth and smiled.

"I shall stay in Earth orbit till Thor and the other Asgard ships arrive." The Asgard informed them.

"Ok, thank you, can you send us down to the SGC?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Then they were down in the gate room, with Dr Weir and Kinsey there.

"We're back." Jack said unnecessarily.

"Welcome back, Colonel O'Neill." Dr Weir greeted him.

"Thank you, what's going on here?"

"I'm going to the alpha site." Kinsey announced.

"Mr Vice President, the President has not authorised you to go through the gate." Dr Weir countered.

"Who the hell are you to tell me where I can and cannot go?" Kinsey demanded angrily.

"She's following my orders." They turned to see the President there in the doorway. He walked over to them.

"Henry." Jacob greeted him.

"Jacob, you look good for your age." Jacob laughed as they shook hands.

"Well, I can't complain. I know what's been going on: Sam told me everything."

"Ok, we'll catch up later if you're still around then."

"Sure." Then Henry turned to Jack and Sam.

"Colonel, Major, what is that?" He looked at the ZPM.

"This, sir, is a ZPM, short for zero point module." Sam said.

"Meaning?"

"A battery sir, a big powerful battery." Jack said.

"How powerful?"

"Well sir, it has stored within it massive quantities of potential energy which – "

"Sam." Jack interrupted her before she could enter full technobabble mode. She smiled apologetically and turned back to the President.

"This can power the SGC for hundreds of years." She answered simply.

"Wow, that is a lot of power."

"Yes sir, it is."

"But we're going to need it to power the outpost sir." Jack said.

"Outpost?"

"Yes sir." Sam said. "Mr President, not far from where the second Stargate was found, is an Ancient outpost, and we think within it is a weapon capable of defeating Anubis. Sir, we need to go down to Antarctica within the next eleven hours."

"It will take too long to fly down there."

"I need the Prometheus." Jack said.

"Why Colonel?"

"The rings, sir."

"Of course!" Daniel exclaimed, and they all looked at him.

"The Ancients also built the ring transports, so the only way to get down to the outpost is by rings."

"What about the ice?" Henry asked.

"That's why I need the rings, I know what I need to do." Jack said.

"Permission granted Colonel, and good luck."

"Thank you sir … come on guys, we've got a planet to save." Jack turned around and walked to the door.

"Sergeant Harriman, call Peterson, we need a plane on the tarmac in half an hour, don't bother about a pilot for it." Jack called out and then the others followed Jack. Sam was last.

"Mr President, when this is all over Jack … Colonel O'Neill and I will accept any disciplinary action you will have against us for what we did over the weekend."

"I understand, you better go and catch up Major."

"Yes sir." She said, then she ran out of the room.

She caught up with the others as they were heading down to the locker room. When they came out, they once again followed Jack.

"Sam can you go and get us some food and drink, it's going to be a long trip for us."

"Sure." Then she headed down to the mess hall while the others followed Jack down to one of the storage rooms, where he looked around and started packing things.

"Teal'c, I need one of Sam's naquada generators." Teal'c left to go and get it, and Jacob and Daniel watched as Jack packed things up.

"Daniel, can you go to the locker room and grab my wallet?"

"Ah, sure."

"Jacob, I suggest you get changed." Jacob looked down to see he was still wearing his Tok'ra clothes, and so went off in search of more appropriate attire. Jack walked over to the phone, picked it up, and pressed three numbers.

"Dr Weir, it's Colonel O'Neill, I need some airmen on level twenty two … I'm borrowing some equipment, which I need on Prometheus … no they haven't got what I need, thanks." Then he hung up and returned to packing once again.

Sam returned shortly afterwards carrying two backpacks, closely followed by Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob.

"Need any help Jack?"

"I'm good, Sam." A few minutes later four airmen walked into the storage room.

"Good, take these crates to the surface, and put them in the van that will be waiting there. Teal'c, go with them please."

Teal'c did a slight bow then he walked to the elevator carrying the generator which was wrapped up in a cloth, followed by some heavily laden down airmen.

Ten minutes later they got to the car park. There was an airman waiting next to one of the vans.

"Colonel O'Neill, here are the keys to the wagon and van sir."

"Thank you airman, dismissed." The airman gave Jack the keys and saluted him which Jack did in return, then he gave a set of keys to Jacob.

"Can you drive the van?"

"Sure thing Jack." Jack got into the driver's seat of the wagon with Sam next to him and the others in the back. Jacob got into the second van and waited, then followed Jack as he pulled out of the car park.

They headed to Peterson Air Force base where they were told which hangar to go to.

Once there they got out and walked into the hangar to see Air Force personnel there. They all stood at attention and saluted, which Sam, Jack and Jacob did in return.

"At ease, is the plane ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good, someone will return it once we're done. I need some help loading the equipment onto the plane." Then Jack walked up the steps as the others followed.

Once the plane was loaded, the airmen pushed the steps away from the plane and the door closed. Jack and Sam sat in the cockpit and did the normal pre-flight checks while the others were in the back sitting down with seat belts on. Jack started the engines then guided the plane out of the hangar, and moved towards the runway while talking to the tower.

A few minutes later they were airborne. "Sam, are you ok?" Jack asked when he noticed how tense she looked.

"Yeah, but these past few days have been hell and it's not over yet."

"I know, but it will be in a few hours." Sam smiled.

"I know. Hungry?"

"Yeah I am." Sam stood up and walked to the back end of the plane where the others sat.

"Sam, is everything ok up front?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, everything's fine."

She opened the two backpacks that she had packed with food, and passed one to her father.

"You guys must be hungry, help yourselves."

"Thanks Sam." Daniel said.

She turned around and walked back up to the front and sat down. She opened a bottle of water and passed it to Jack, since he hadn't had anything to drink since they all left for the Asgard home world fourteen hours ago.

"Thanks Sam." He drank half the bottle in one go, then he handed it back to her, and she passed him a sandwich. They talked about what to do with their home and what they were going to do when they returned to the SGC.

When Jack finished eating his sandwiches and cookies, Sam fed him some of the grapes, which he didn't mind. When the plane landed at Nellis Air Force base there were two Hummers waiting for them.

They got off the plane and hopped into the two hummers, and after the equipment was loaded into the vehicles they were taken to the Prometheus. It took two hours to reach the area. When they stopped outside the red and white hut they were greeted by the Prometheus personnel.

"Colonel O'Neill sir, we are here to help take the equipment down to the ring room."

"Thanks. You'd better get a move on, Anubis will be here in a few hours."

It took five trips in the elevator to get all the equipment down and into the Prometheus.


	7. Chapter 7

Once there Jack and Sam went to the ring room while Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob walked to the bridge. Daniel introduced Colonel Ronson to Jacob, then he gave a piece of paper to the young female captain on Ronson's right.

"This is Stargate Command calling the Prometheus." A voice came over the communications system.

"This is Prometheus, Stargate Command." Ronson replied.

"We just received reports from NASA: ten mother ships are in orbit."

"Copy that Stargate Command, Prometheus out."

"It can't be Anubis yet." Daniel said, confused. Then there was a bright light.

"Ah, hello." Ronson said uncertainly to the Asgard now sitting in front of him.

"Greetings."

"Thor, you made it, do you know whose mother ships they are?"

"Yes, they are led by the one called Bra'tac."

Sam walked into the room.

"Greetings Major Carter."

"Thor, we're pleased you could make it."

"Sam, the rebel jaffa are here with ten of their ships." Daniel told her.

"Really? That's great, how many Asgard ships are here?"

"Five, and there are another five coming."

"It's not enough." Then she bit her bottom lip.

"Sam we know … what are you thinking?" Jacob asked.

"I have a plan … Thor, can you beam Teal'c up onto the lead ship?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"Thanks. Teal'c, you know that paint ball fight two months ago? Remember the tactic we used with SG-2?"

"Indeed."

"That's what we're going to do."

SG-2 distracted SG-3 and SG-4, while SG-1 came up from behind them firing their paint ball guns. SG-3 and SG-4 didn't know what had hit them till it was too late. SG-1 and SG-2 won the competition and they received two weeks down time which they all enjoyed, particularly Jack and Sam.

"Who's leading the motherships?"

"Bra'tac is." Daniel said.

"Thanks. Thor, can you go up with Teal'c and Daniel and explain the plan to Bra'tac. The best place to hide is behind the moon."

"Sure." Then there was a bright light, and Thor, Daniel and Teal'c were gone.

"Colonel, when you are ready, we can head to Antarctica."

"Sure thing Major." Then he started giving orders while Sam and Jacob left to go and see how Jack was doing.

On the way Sam told Jacob about what happened with the paint ball competition and how they won. Jacob laughed till they walked into the ring room. They stopped when they saw what Jack was doing.

"Any idea what he's doing?"

"Yes, the power from the rings and naqadah generator will be acting like a hot laser; it will melt the ice till it hits another set of rings and then it will turn itself off."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm getting everything recorded so I can study it later, and knowing Thor he will want a copy of it too."

"Will it work on rock?"

"Don't know Dad." Then they heard the engines start up.

"It looks like we're on our way."

"Sounds like it."

They watched Jack work around the rings till he finished, and then he stood up and walked out of the room. They followed him, and found him in the mess hall with a slice of cake and a coffee. Sam and Jacob walked over and sat down.

"Jack, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Hungry." Then he took another mouthful of cake.

"Jack, you know what I mean … Thor took the Asgard knowledge from you, you shouldn't have been able to do the things you're doing to the rings. You're not telling me everything, what's going on with you Jack?" Jack looked at Sam and Jacob, and relented.

"I still have some of the knowledge in me, just enough to do the rings and work the chair."

"Jack, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Sorry Sam."

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes. Want some cake?"

"No, thank you." When he was finished eating, they followed him to the bridge. When they got there they smiled to see George Hammond there in the Colonel's seat.

"George." Jacob smiled.

"Jacob, Major, Colonel, we will be reaching the coordinates in two minutes." Jack nodded then he walked out of the bridge.

"It's good to see you again sir, and congratulations on your promotion." Sam said when she saw the third star on his shoulders.

"Thank you Major. I've been updated on what has happened so far."

"Yes sir." Then she turned to look at where they were.

"George, when did you get promoted?" Jacob asked.

"This morning."

When Prometheus stopped they waited.

"General the rings have been activated."

"Thank you." They looked at two of the monitors, which showed them the ring room and the progress of the laser Jack had built.

When it stopped a few minutes later, Jack removed the clamps from the rings. Then he walked over and picked up the backpack, and activated the rings, transporting himself down to Earth.

"All we can do now is wait for Jack to show up." Jacob said.

When the rings disappeared Jack walked over to the chair and replaced the almost dead ZPM, then he sat in the chair and checked on couple of things. When finished he used the rings to get back to the Prometheus, and he walked back up to the bridge.

"Anubis will be here in two hours, can you let Thor and Bra'tac know?"

"Sure, is everything ok Colonel?"

"Yes, all we can do is wait."

"Ok, while we are waiting you and Major Carter can go and talk to the President … and good luck."

"Thank you sir." Jack walked over till he was next to Sam.

"Captain, send them down."

"Yes sir." Then there was a bright light and they were gone.

When they appeared in the Oval Office, the President, the Chief of Staff, and other senior advisors were already there talking.

"Mr President."

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, we were just talking about you two."

"Oh."

"Colonel, we received the tape you sent me, we've just seen it and we've been discussing your court marshal."

"I will receive any punishment you give to me." Jack said solemnly. Sam turned to him.

"Jack, no, if you're going to be court marshalled, then I should be as well." Jack turned to Sam.

"No Sam, I'm talking full responsibility here."

"Jack, we should do this together."

"Colonel, Major, may I carry on?" They turned to the President.

"You're not going to be court marshalled."

"We're not?" Sam said in shock.

"No. You're both going to be promoted." He said smiling.

"I don't understand, we broke the regulations."

"From the video the Colonel sent me, it looked more like blackmail, and the rest of the people here who have seen it agree with me. Vice President Kinsey has blackmailed you both; and I know what he's been up to in the past." Sam was shocked and Jack was smiling.

"I don't know what to say sir … thank you."

"We will have the promotion ceremony tomorrow after Anubis is taken care of."

"Thank you sir."

"You'd better get back to the Prometheus. And good luck with the mission, we will be monitoring what's happening from here."

"Yes sir." They turned away, and Jack whispered into Sam's ear. "Come on Sam, lets go and kick some goa'uld ass."

"Yes sir, hopefully all the other jaffa will realise that the goa'uld are not gods and believe in freedom for all jaffa."

"Here's hoping." Then they were beamed back on Prometheus.

"Jack, Sam, what happened?" Jacob asked.

"We'll talk about it later Dad." Sam said.

"Sam." He looked at her.

"Later, please Dad."

"Ok, so what happens now?"

"We wait." Then Sam walked out of the room leaving Jack and Jacob standing they're looking at each other, before they too walked out of the bridge.

Sam went to one of the quarters to get some rest since she'd been up for over twenty-four hours. Jack managed to find her so he joined her on the bed, and they held onto each other and kissed before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

An hour and a half later Jacob came for them. He woke Jack up.

"Jack, it's almost time."

"Thanks." Then he turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Jack turned and looked at Sam, he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear then he leaned forwards and gave her a kiss. When he moved back he saw her smile then she open her eyes.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's time."

"Ok." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"We'd better get to the bridge then."

"Yeah. Whatever happens Sam, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they got up and walked down to the bridge.

"Colonel, Major, we just received word, Anubis is here."

"Ok, it's show time." Then Jack gave Sam a kiss and walked out of the room.

Sam watched him go, then she turned and looked outside and waited.

"The rings have been activated."

"Ok, move the ship away." The ship moved away from the hole in the ice.

"Anubis is hailing us, General."

"On screen." Then Anubis in his black cloak appeared.

"Surrender or meet your doom."

"We do not surrender." General Hammond said.

"Then you are doomed."

"Oh please, you tried to destroy us twice and failed. You're going to fail again and this time _you_ will be doomed." Sam said.

"Sam what are you doing?" Jacob whispered.

"Buying Jack some time, trust me Dad." He nodded then turned back to Anubis.

"Your ship is no match for my ship."

"Did we say we are alone? If you fire upon us, you will die." Then he cut the link.

"Shields up just in case." Hammond said.

"Shields up ... Anubis is firing." Sam walked over to a communications console and pressed two keys.

"Bra'tac, Thor, fire." Then she pushed two other keys.

"Jack, Anubis is all yours. Take the mother ship first."

"Take us out." Hammond ordered, and they headed to where the main fight was taking place.

When they got there they started firing on one of Anubis' small ships when ten fireballs went flying passed them, and hit Anubis' mother ship. It exploded, and Anubis' other ships stopped firing, but the Asgard and rebel jaffa kept on firing till they were all destroyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Major, care to do the honours?" Hammond offered.**

**"Yes sir." Sam typed on the keyboard, and then spoke.**

**"Mr President, Anubis' fleet has been destroyed. Earth is safe."**

**"Thank you for telling me Major … good work all of you."**

**"Yes sir."**

**"See you tomorrow."**

**"Yes sir." Then the screen went dead, and Sam turned to General Hammond.**

**"Well sir, shall we go and pick up the Colonel before he freezes down there?" She said smiling.**

**"Captain, take the ship to Antarctica." Hammond ordered.**

**"Yes sir."**

**Once they were over the hole, Sam ringed down to the cavern, and found Jack sitting in the chair. She saw the hole in the ground where the drones were. She walked around it and then over to where Jack sat.**

**"Hey, are you ok?"**

**"Headache." He was rubbing his temple.**

**"General Hammond, can you contact Thor and get him to beam us up onto his ship? Colonel O'Neill doesn't look too good."**

**"Copy that Major." Then she crouched down in front of him, and he looked into her eyes and he cupped her face with his hands.**

**"It's over Jack, we won."**

**"I heard." Then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. When they broke apart they fell onto the floor. They looked around and found themselves on the Asgard ship.**

**"Thor." Sam said as she stood up, then helped Jack to his feet.**

**"Major Carter, is there something wrong?"**

**"It's Jack, he's still got some of the downloaded knowledge in him."**

**"I understand" He walked over to one of the consoles and moved two stones, then a pod appeared.**

**"O'Neill, you must lie down in this."**

**Jack walked over and got in, then he lay down and closed his eyes just as the pod lid closed. Sam walked over and looked down at Jack, then she turned to see Thor moving white stones around and reading what was showing up on the view screen. When he finished, Sam almost jumped when the pod door slid open. Sam looked down to see Jack opening his eyes looking at her.**

**"Jack?"**

**"Sam." He got out of the pod and gave Sam a hug and a kiss. Then he turned to Thor.**

**"Thor, buddy, good to see you."**

**"You too O'Neill."**

**"So what happened to the planet you were watching?"**

**"Another Asgard is monitoring it until my return."**

**"Ok. So what else has been happening?"**

**"We have recovered all of the ships the replicators had taken over, although it will take some time to repair the damage that was done to them."**

**"That's good news."**

**"Yes it is. Major Carter's plan worked, the super soldiers and Anubis didn't know that we were behind him until it was too late. Their forces were divided, and they were destroyed before they could affect much damage to our ships."**

**"Well that is good news, Thor."**

**"I must now depart O'Neill."**

**"I understand, thank for coming. And your welcome here any time." Then they were beamed back aboard Prometheus.**

**"Colonel, Major, job well done."**

**"Thank you sir."**

**"Captain, beam them down to the gate room."**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Go and get some rest, both of you."**

**"Yes sir." Then they were in the gate room where Teal'c, Jacob, Daniel and all the SGC personnel were waiting.**

**Jacob clapped first, then Daniel. Before long everyone was clapping for what they had done.**

**"Ok you guys, go back to work. As for me, I'm going home and catching up on some beauty sleep." Then he walked out of the gate room while the others either shook his hand or patted him on the back for a job well done.**

**Jacob walked over to Sam. "Sam, go on. You need to be with him."**

**"But Dad, what about you?"**

**"I'll still be here in the morning, now go."**

**"Thanks Dad, see you tomorrow." She gave him a hug then walked out of the gate room.**

**Daniel and Teal'c walked over to Jacob. "Jacob, where's Sam?"**

**"Gone home. It's been a long few days for you all."**

**"That's true. I'm going home and catching up on some sleep." Then Daniel left.**

**Dr Weir walked over to Jacob. "General Carter, I have the VIP quarters ready for you."**

**"Thank you."**

**"If you need anything, please let me know."**

**"Yes, I need to send a message to the Tok'ra to let them know about Anubis."**

**"Of course."**

**"Thanks." Then he walked out of the gate room and up to the control room where he spoke to Walter, while everyone walked out of the gate room and returned to work knowing that Earth was safe once again.**

**When Jack got home, he was hungry and tired, so he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door: there was only beer and salsa. So he grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it, then he took a mouthful while leaning against the counter thinking about what had happened in the last few days.**

**He was lost in thought till he heard the door open, so he went to see who it was. He smiled when he saw Sam closing the door behind her and locking it.**

**"Hey, what are you doing here?"**

**"I brought beer, groceries and pizza."**

**"Sweet, I was thinking about calling for a pizza."**

**"Now you don't have to."**

**"True." He took the pizza out of her hands and gave her a kiss, and then they walked into the kitchen where Sam put the bags on the counter.**

**"So, any plans?" He asked when he put the pizza on the counter.**

**"Yes, first thing is to put all of this away, and have our lunch. How's that for starters?"**

**"Sounds good to me." He said smiling.**

**He helped Sam put the food away, then they ate the pizza and drank beer and talked. Then Jack took care of the bottles and boxes while Sam went to the bathroom to relieve herself. When she walked back into the kitchen Jack was waiting there for her.**

**"Now what?" Sam smiled then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to follow her.**

**They walked down and into his bedroom, and then she turned around and gave him a kiss.**

**"What do you think Jack?" She said smiling.**

**He smiled back then gave her a kiss. They took their clothes off and crawled into bed where they kissed and made love for the next three hours, then they fell into a peaceful sleep with smiles on their faces.**

**The next morning, Jack's phone rang, which woke them both up. Jack answered it.**

**"O'Neill."**

**"Jack, it's Jacob, is Sam with you?"**

**"Yeah, hang on." Then he passed the phone to Sam.**

**"It's Dad."**

**"Dad, what's wrong." She sat up just as Jack got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.**

**"Sam, the President will be here in an hour."**

**"What?" She sat up and looked at the clock.**

**"Shit, thanks Dad."**

**"Wear your dress blues."**

**"Yeah I know, see you soon."**

**Then she hung up and quickly got out of bed, and she quickly started getting dressed just as Jack walked out of the bathroom.**

**"Sam, what's wrong?"**

**"We have to be at the base within the hour, the President is going to be there … dress blues."**

**"Crap." Sam was dressed and ran into the bathroom and closed the door.**

**Jack ran his hands through his spiky hair and face. Then he walked over to his closet and got his dress blues out just as Sam walked out of the bathroom then she gave Jack a kiss.**

**"Morning."**

**"Morning, some sleep in, I had plans to spend this morning in bed." He gave her a kiss.**

**"Keep that thought and we will finish when we get back." He smiled.**

**"I hope so."**

**Then she ran out and into the living room to get her jacket, purse and keys, then unlocked the front door. She stopped and looked at Jack, who was watching her from the hallway.**

**"I love you."**

**"Love you too." Then she was out the door and closing it behind her.**

**Jack returned to the bathroom when he heard her car start up. He went and had a shower and shave and then he left, twenty minutes after he'd got out of bed. On the way to the base, he went to fill his truck up and got himself a cup of coffee. Then he was on his way to base.**

**When Sam got back to her place she quickly ran up and had a shower, and then got into her dress blues. She was out the door twenty minutes later.**

**When she got to the base, she got out of her car and headed to the first checkpoint. Five minutes later she walked into the locker room to see Jack there waiting for her.**

**"Morning beautiful." He gave her a kiss.**

**"Morning yourself … mmm you smell wonderful, and you look hot and sexy in your dress blues."**

**"So do you, shall we go and grab some breakfast?"**

**"Sure but it will have to be quick."**

**"I know." They kissed then walked out of the locker room and down to the mess hall.**

**When they walked in they saw Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob at one of the tables. So they went and got cups of coffee, doughnuts and fruit, then they walked over and sat down at the table.**

**"Morning Sam, Jack."**

**"Morning guys." Jack said.**

**"Dad, thanks for the wake up call."**

**"No problem."**

**"You know Jack, you and Sam are the top talk around the base." Daniel commented.**

**"Oh?" He said around a mouthful of doughnut.**

**"Yes, they all know about the wedding."**

**"When, how?"**

**"Sergeant Harriman told me that Kinsey and Dr Weir were heard talking in the control room, and within minutes the whole base knew what you'd done with switching the retirement papers."**

**"Ah."**

**"I got word from the Tok'ra, you are the top talk of the water cooler." Jacob said smirking at them.**

**"Again?" Sam said smiling.**

**"Yes, again, and word has already spread about what happened to Anubis."**

**"That's good to know … I hope?"**

**"We hope so too." They talked till Jack and Sam finished eating and drinking, then they all left the mess hall and walked down to the gate room where all the SGC personnel were assembled, also in their class A uniform.**

**They walked over and stood in their spot, and looked around till the doors opened and they all heard the call to attention.**

**"Ten hut!" They all stood at attention as the President, General Maynard and General Hammond walked into the gate room and up onto the ramp.**

**"At ease." Hammond said, then the President stepped forward.**

**"It is a great honour to be here after the events of the last few days. In the past eight years that the SGC has been operating, many of you have lost friends, and team mates, but you all still carry on fighting, and trying to win this seemingly unending war against the Goa'uld. When I became the President a few months ago and I was told about the Stargate, I thought the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs was joking … but he wasn't. Reading some of your reports was like reading a book that you don't want to put down until you finish the story. It's amazing. I'm constantly awestruck by what I read."**

**"I know things have been changing around here in the past few days … well things are going to change again. First, I would like to announce that General Hammond has been promoted to Lieutenant General, and will be working in Washington DC in a new post as head of the Department of Home-world Security … don't worry, you will all get a memo about it by the end of the week."**

**Sam turned to look at Jack, smiling, as she knew he never got his memos. She would have to make sure from now on that he reads them.**

**"I'm also here to personally thank the SGC's flag-ship team, SG-1, for what they have done in the last eight years. I hope you and everyone else here will keep up the good work." Then he stepped back as everyone clapped. Then General Maynard stepped forward.**

**"It is an honour to be here with all of you; you are all heroes, and a credit to this great nation. As the President has said, things are going to change. Everyone stand at attention." They all straightened.**

**"Colonel O'Neill, please step forward." Jack stepped forwards and saluted the General, which he did in return.**

**"Colonel O'Neill, in recognition for the work you have done in the last eight years, it is my pleasure to award you with the United States Air Force Medal of Honour. As an Air Force Officer, you have distinguished yourself with gallantry, courage and selflessness, risking your life above and beyond the call of duty, while engaged in action against an enemy of the United States." As the General was saying this, he put the metal and ribbon around Jack's neck. Then he turned to everyone.**

**"It also gives me great pleasure to announce the promotion of Colonel O'Neill to Brigadier General."**

**Everyone was shocked. Jacob walked up the ramp and stood on one side of Jack, while George stood on Jack's other side, and replaced his Colonel bird with his first star. When done and they stepped back.**

**"Congratulations General O'Neill."**

**"Thank you sir … that was on my list, you know." There were a few chuckles coming from the personnel.**

**"Well, you deserve it General."**

**"Thank you sir." Then they saluted, and Jack walked back down the ramp.**

**"Major Carter, please step forward." Sam walked up the ramp and saluted.**

**"Major Carter, for all the work you have done over the past eight years, it gives me great pride to promote you to Lieutenant Colonel. Congratulations Colonel Carter." Jacob and George gave her the colonel wings.**

**"Please raise you right hand and repeat after me." Sam raised her right hand and repeated what the General said.**

**Once finished she saluted to the General, which he did in return. Then she walked back down the ramp and stood next to Jack who was smiling at her the whole time. When Sam was back in her place, the President stepped forward.**

**"I'm proud of you all for what you have done. One day this war will come to an end, and when that day comes, it will be a day for celebration. Gook luck to you all, and God bless you."**

**"Dismissed." Hammond said.**

**Everyone relaxed, then they all started clapping and cheering when they saw Jack and Sam kiss in front of everyone. When they pulled apart everyone congratulated them on both their promotions and the wedding.**

**"Ok, back to work."**

**Then the room started to empty, leaving SG-1, Jacob, George Hammond, General Maynard and the President alone in the gate room.**

**"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter."**

**"Mr President, do you want us to give you a tour of this place?" Jack said.**

**"I would love to, but another time."**

**"Oh well, you're welcome here any time."**

**"Thank you. I'm actually here to tell you something. It isn't public yet, but Vice President Kinsey has retired."**

**"Ah … good."**

**"He had no choice sir?" Sam asked cryptically with a small smile.**

**"With what I found out about what happened at your wedding, and the information that was on the disk about his past misdemeanours, he should be shot, not just retired."**

**"Nah … I mean, no sir." Jack said.**

**"General what do you mean _'no'_?" Maynard asked.**

**"Waist of a bullet sir." He said with a smile. Then the others smiled when they realised he was joking.**

**"Very funny Jack."**

**"What happens now sir?" Sam asked.**

**"First of all, General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, you have three weeks downtime … for your honeymoon."**

**"Sweet." Jack said.**

**"Then when you return, General O'Neill, you will be the new CO of the SGC". Jack jaw dropped.**

**"You're kidding."**

**"No, I'm not. It took some convincing with the other senators and the other countries, but they agree for one year. After that, we will have to see what happens."**

**"They want a civilian." Daniel said.**

**"Yes they do."**

**"What about Dr Weir?"**

**"She will be in charge of the outpost, since there are things that been found down there."**

**"So who will be in charge until Jack and Sam return?"**

**"I will be." George said.**

**"Now General, Colonel, your honeymoon started ten minutes ago." The President said looking at his watch. They looked at each other and smiled.**

**"Come on Dorothy, to Oz we go." Jack held onto Sam's hand and they walked out of the gate room.**

**"Want to go fishing Sam?"**

**"No way Jack, I plenty of ideas and fishing isn't one of them."**

**"Sam." He said winningly.**

**"Jack, we will be too busy trying to start a family. After all, we've got eight years of catching up to do."**

**"Oh yeah, lets head back to my place and start working on the baby department! And no giggling Colonel." He added when Sam giggled.**

**"Yes sir." Then they were gone.**

**"Well I hope this place doesn't fall apart while they are away." Daniel said.**

**"Indeed." Teal'c said.**


	9. Chapter 9

**When Sam and Jack returned to Jack's place, they made their way to his room leaving a trail of clothes behind them, till they were naked and in bed, kissing and making passionate love for the rest of the day.**

**The next day they left to go up to Jack's cabin where they spent two weeks. They spent it walking, swimming and making love. Then they went to San Diego for a few days where Jack met Mark and his family, only to be shocked to see Jacob there visiting them. Jack and Mark had a good long talk and found out that they had a lot in common. When they returned they had three days before they had to go back to work. Sam got her clothes and moved into Jack's place. They even went looking for a new house over the weekend.**

**On Monday morning when they both showed up for work, they were smiling and Sam was humming. A week later Sam found out that she was pregnant, which made Jack very happy and when everyone found out, they were happy for them both.**

**Two weeks later they found the perfect house; it was a seven bedroom house on a two acre plot of land. It had no garage, which was a problem. When they bought the place, both of their homes were already up for sale and the money that they would get when their old homes were sold would be enough to pay for their new home.**

**Three weeks later there was a new triple garage with a flat roof built and they moved into their new home and started planning the nursery. A month later Thor turned up to tell Jack about the replicator ship from the planet he was monitoring, and that he used the weapon Jack had designed to destroy it, the remnants being sucked into the black hole. The Asgard were now winning the war against the replicators, which was good news.**

**Bra'tac even brought good news about the goa'uld, that they all had been killed after the jaffa had heard about what SG-1 did, and realised what the goa'uld really were. Now that they were free, they were returning home to be with their families.**

**Six months later Jack walked into the infirmary and over to where Sam lay. He watched her as she slept and then he walked around to the side of the bed and looked down into the basinet and smiled. When he saw the baby's eyes open, he picked the bundle up and looked into his daughter's blues eyes.**

**"Hey there sleeping beauty." Then he kissed her forehead, and sat down on the edge of the bed then leaned forward and kissed Sam's lips. When he pulled back Sam opened her eyes and smiled.**

**"Hey sleeping beauty."**

**"Hey." Then she looked at their daughter, whom he passed to Sam.**

**"You know, this is the same room where I kissed you two years ago."**

**"Yes, I remember."**

**"Now look what's happened, I'm married to the woman I love and we have a beautiful little girl."**

**"I know." They looked down at their daughter.**

**"Now I have two sleeping beauties who I love." Then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.**

**The end**


	10. Chapter 10

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Sleeping Beauty**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
